Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree
Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree ' is a Wiggles Christmas song about Wags the Dog. Lyrics Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996)= Where is Wags, it's Christmas Day? We don't know where, but he's bouncing away I think that he's been chewing my shoe And some of this Christmas pudding too ''Chorus Look, he's bouncing around the Christmas tree It looks like fun for you and me Let's join in the bouncing fun Merry Christmas everyone! Where is Wags, it's Christmas Day? We don't know where, but he's bouncing away He's over there munching on a bone And yapping on the telephone! Chorus |-|Go Santa Go! (album)= "Wags, whatcha doin', Wags?" Where is Wags, it's Christmas Day? We don't know where, but he's barking away I think that he's been chewing my shoe And some of his Christmas pudding, too Look, he's bouncing round the Christmas tree It looks like fun for you and m Let's join in the bouncing fun Merry Christmas, everyone "Where are you, Wags? What are you doing, Wags? Jumping!" Merry Christmas, everyone "Where's he gone now?" Where is Wags, it's Christmas Day? We don't know where, but he's barking away He's over there munching on a bone And yapping on the telephone Look, he's bouncing round the Christmas tree It looks like fun for you and me Let's join in the bouncing fun Merry Christmas, everyone "Everybody, bounce, c'mon now, like Wags. Oh, oh, oh, this is fun. Bouncy, bouncy! Wags, you are amazing, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" |-|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017)= "Here he comes, Wags the bouncing dog!" "Ruff, ruff!" Where is Wags? It's Christmas Day We don't know where, but he's barking away "Ruff!" I think that he's been chewing my shoe Some of this Christmas pudding, too "Ruff!" Yeah, he's dancing 'round the Christmas tree It looks like fun for you and me Let's join in the dancing fun Merry Christmas, everyone "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Wags the bouncing dog!" "Ruff, ruff!" Where is Wags? It's Christmas Day We don't know where but he's barking away He's over there munching on a bone And yapping on the telephone Yeah, he's dancing around the Christmas tree It looks like fun for you and me Let's join in the dancing fun Merry Christmas, everyone "Okay, Wags the Dog. It's time for you to bounce around the Christmas tree. Here he comes!" "Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Wags is dancing, ooh he's dancing Wags is dancing Merry Christmas, everyone "Always a Merry Christmas when Wags the Dog's around. How about one more bark, Wags?" "Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas '''Murray: (holding a bone-shaped present in red wrapping paper) At Christmas time, one of the things I like doing is getting presents for everyone. I got a present for Wags. It's a bone. What do you think? Do you think he'll like it? Greg: (arriving while holding a yellow-shaped bone present) Hey Murray, I got a present for Wags the Dog. Jeff: (arriving while holding a purple-shaped bone present) I got a present for Wags, as well. Anthony: (arriving while holding a blue-shaped bone present) Murray, look. I got a present here for Wags the Dog. Murray: Great, guys. What are they? Greg, Jeff and Anthony: It's a bone! Murray: Aw, that's what I got him, too. Wiggles: Oh, no! Anthony: Oh, well. He'll like them anyway. Murray: Let's put them under the tree. Murray: Here comes Wags now. Wiggles: Merry Christmas, Wags. Murray: What's that, Wags? You got a present here for all of us? Wiggles: A BONE! Song Credits Performances/Appearances Video Performances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) * Go Santa Go! * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) Album Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Go Santa Go! * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) Trivia * In the 1997 version, The Other Wiggles are nowhere to be seen in this song, except for the Christmas tree background shots. * The 2013 version omits the brass section and adds extra guitars as well. * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. * The 2017 version of the music plays a jazzy beat with softer dynamics, whereas the 1997 and 2013 versions play in a rock n roll beat with louder dynamics * On December 16th 2018, the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. * Jeff is uncredited for voicing Wags in the 1996 version. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Songs starring only one Wiggle Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) songs Category:Re-make songs